bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood, Chapter 40: Returning Roze
When I woke up again, we were stopped. Sheath was meditating, talking to spirits I assumed. "Shade is awake." She called, the others instantly appeared. I looked around and I felt the weight of guilt smack me in the gut. My eyes began to water with realization of where I was. "Shade." Aqua began. "This is going to be complicated. We're sorry. But this is where Moria led us to."I looked at the now cracked mountain. "How long are we supposed to be here?" I said hatefully. I hated letting my emotions show, but here it was inevitable. Roze's deathsite was to bad of a memory for me. "Not sure." Sheath broke in. "I'm trying to find Moria." She said grimly. She was tapping into her reaper power to enhance her spiritual ability. "Don't strain yourself, Sheath." Aqua warned. That certainly was what she was going to do. "Hello Shade. I've missed you so much." Said a lovely voice that made me fall to my knees. "R...Roze?" I asked, beginning to question reality. "Yes?" Asked the same voice. She kept her distance. "I don't blame you for what happened to me Shade." "But I do!" I screamed. My words came out louder than intended. "I don't see why. I should've kept up with you all. It was my fault. Please do not drag yourself down with guilt. Please!" She was in tears now. "I thought you had forgiven yourself for that already, Shade?" Sheath asked, a tiny hint of anger in her voice. In all honesty I thought I did forgive myself. I felt like I had. My subconcious had struck again. "Shade. Please don't torture yourself anymore." Roze begged. She was beggining to fade. We had been over this before. But at the time, I was still in shock from her death. "I don't think I can help it." I whispered. I wasn't sure how to take this. My body was weak with guilt. I was barely able to stand. Roze walked forward, to stand beside me. "You can, and I know you will." She said "How can you know that?" I questioned. "Because." She began. She took me into a hug and kissed my cheek. "Because I love you." At the last word she began to disappear in the wind. Her spirit turning into particles, that blew away in the wind. Her word from her heart, were now forever in mine. SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Now as promised. Everlasting: Prologue It had been a few months since our last encounter with Mortimer. We were able to protect Stalaria. Just barely. My brawler had been a huge help in that. He was able to take over me and Salahar. Life in the newer Stalaria was grand. I say newer for two reasons. One was that Stalaria, Crescentia, and Indelatra were now one. We all wanted to make sure we would never be seperated again. Two was that there seemed to be no evil that could stop Stalaria from taking it's course on this world. Stalaria now had fifteen temples, instead of just four. While my temple remained untouched, I was happy my siblings re-built it for me. Our newer siblings grew used to life in Stalaria. My new brawler, Corbin, was assigned Salahar. Mortimer was still a threat, of course. But we weren't worried. In fact, we were ready, waiting for her move. Sheath had finally found her Reaper ability. She could control the shadows, she called it Shadowkinesis. Aqua was much stronger than before. She had completely mastered her OceanBow now. It was scary sparring with her. Pandora, well she had no flaws to begin with. But she can control nature so much more fluently now. Nova has achieved the White Flame ability. That would prove to be useful in the future. Senterra has mastered her forgotten staff. She was able to use the Axes of Heaven, hell, and Purgatory now. Those three axes were hidden in the staff. Only a true master of it could use them. Gaia gad been training himself at a place Volcan told him about called SkyPeak Mountain. We haven't seen either of them since. And then there is me. I've learned I'm better than more that I was aware of. Close combat is still my favoirte, but with Sheath's help, I've learned to use other styles as well. Things are grand here in Stalaria. My home. It is no longer Indelatra. My home is now, and will forever be, Stalaria. Authors Notes So sorry that it took me so long to post these chapters. I've been a bit caught up with other things. But I still have the other chapters written :). I will probably post 3-4 tomorrow, depends on how I'm feeling. Hope you enjoyed -Rayne Category:Blog posts